The Stars Smile for You
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: Sequel to 'The Baby Pink Flower'. Sesshomaru and Kagome watch the falling stars but Inuyasha's watching them. SesshomaruKagome. ONESHOT


**The Stars Smile for You**

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: I GAVE IN. I made a sequel for 'The Baby Pink Flower'. Are you all happy now? I'm kidding, I loved writing this. I hate fanfictions were Kagome develops a random love for Sesshomaru. Literally, OUT OF NOWHERE. Her love for Inuyasha didn't just like, appear now did it? IT'S TAKING OVER 30 VOLUMES OF THE MANGA FOR THEIR FEELINGS TO COME OUT IN THE OPEN. Jeez. Sorry, had to rant about this. It bothers me a lot. ANYWAY. Let's see if you like this one as much as the first, mmkay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or else I would hire someone to type for me so my fingers wouldn't hurt.

**S**esshomaru felt the rough bark of the tree he was leaning against brush his skin through the thin fabric of his outfit. The scent of trees and fresh water filled his nostrils and he closed his golden eyes peacefully. He could feel himself drifting into a sleep, but the sounds of broken twigs and crinkling leaves announced Rin's presence. Apparently, Jaken had gotten lost or strayed behind. Either way, Sesshomaru didn't sense him. Oh well.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I found some food for you! I thought you might be hungry after our long journey!" Sesshomaru looked over at the food lazily. "I don't need it." Rin pouted before looking down at the various assortments of berries and herbs. "Well, if you aren't going to eat it, may I?" Sesshomaru sighed. "I don't care. You're the one who found it after all. It's none of my business." Rin smiled at the food before stuffing it all in her mouth. Sesshomaru turned away and stared at the river that stretched before him. Fish swam idly by, and the top glistened vibrantly in the early morning sun. Dew was forming on plants and Sesshomaru could almost taste it on his lips.

Rin looked up from her hands, which were now covered in berry juice, and saw that Sesshomaru was acting rather odd today. She felt as though he were depressed for some reason or another. 'He's just staring at the river. What's so great about it?' Rin turned and stared, forgetting about everything else. It felt soothing, listening to the gurgling river, but she wasn't especially moved by it. 'Sesshomaru-sama… What's wrong?'

**K**agome laughed as Inuyasha felt subject to yet another 'OSUWARI'! Sango, who had by now rejoined the party, just shook her head in embarrassment. Miroku, who had also come back, was more concerned about other things. Mainly, Sango's backside. Inuyasha looked up, dirt covering his face. He spit, flecks of dirt flying, and glared angrily at Kagome.

"You idiot! What did you do that for?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. Inuyasha groaned. "Don't tell me this is still about those stupid pink flowers! God, if it means that much to you I'll take them now!" Kagome stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground sheepishly. This only heightened Inuyasha's suspicions. He came closer to her and directed his intense stare directly at her.

"What did you do now Kagome?" Kagome smiled innocently up at him and twiddled her fingers. "I might have given it to someone else." Inuyasha stared at her in surprise before realizing exactly what she said. "Well, who did you give it to? Not that I care!" Kagome looked and saw that Inuyasha was looking away from her, with a look on his face that reminded her of regret. Knowing that she couldn't tell Inuyasha that she had given the flowers to Sesshomaru, she instead decided to tell him something else.

"I gave it to Kaede. Her hut looked dull. I suppose she'll throw them out when they die." Inuyasha grunted and Kagome took that as a response. She was glad that he believed her, but she also felt guilty. 'It would be better than if he knew the truth though.' Kagome kept walking, hoping they would start soon. Her feet hurt. 'Argh, why did my bike have to break NOW of all times?'

**I**nuyasha decided that they should settle down on the edge of the forest for the night. Kagome liked the area, and was surprised that she had never been there before. The forest ended right before the top of a hill, and she would only have to take a few steps to reach the top.

Kagome walked to the top of the hill and lay down on the ground, looking up at the dark sky. The stars were just forming and the sun had just set, so the edge of the horizon was a deep plum color and the rest of the sky was navy. Miroku had just made a small fire and Sango was sitting against a tree, petting Kirara. Inuyasha sat in the treetops, closing his eyes to sleep.

Kagome sat up for a second and looked down at the valley below the hill. A meadow extended before her with bright white flowers and huge trees. The scent of oak mixed with spruce and other trees drifted into her nostrils. Just as she was preparing to lie down again, she saw moving shapes approach her.

The brightest object was definitely Sesshomaru's hair. It seemed to glow in the reflection of the moonlight. Although Rin's kimono, which was a bright orange, didn't exactly blend in with the surroundings either. Kagome wondered whether she should get Inuyasha or just wait and see if they even noticed her at all. Rin however, noticed Kagome's bright white shirt and smiled. She waved and started running towards her rapidly. Sesshomaru turned his head towards her and Jaken ran after Rin in order to bring her back.

Rin reached the top of the hill and roughly hugged Kagome. "Kagome-sama! It's been such a long time!" Kagome smiled awkwardly and while hugging Rin, looked up at Sesshomaru, who was now at the top of the hill. Kagome patted the top of Rin's head and Sesshomaru glanced down at her. Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru and an uneasy feeling settled into her stomach. Rin wriggled out of Kagome's grasp and fell to the ground, making a "grass angel". Jaken sat down and Sesshomaru stood near Kagome. Kagome turned away from Sesshomaru, but her eyes kept moving back to him. In the moonlight, he looked almost angelic in a mystical way.

**I**nuyasha awakened to the strong aroma of sweet flowers. He opened his eyes sluggishly and glanced over at Kagome. He jumped out of the tree quickly when he realized that the other person near Kagome was Sesshomaru. He stopped in his tracks though when the scent hit him again. He finally knew why the scent seemed familiar to him.

'That scent! It's the same as the flowers that Kagome used to make that damn present for me! But, those flowers don't grow around here!' Inuyasha inched forward a little bit and saw that Sesshomaru was showing Kagome the necklace. It was a little wilted, but it was definitely secured around his neck. Inuyasha stayed low to the ground but did not move forward. If Sesshomaru did anything to Kagome, he'd-

'Wait. Why the hell should I do anything for her? She lied to me! She didn't give it to Kaede! She gave it to Sesshomaru! But, why? Oh, forget it. I'm going back to check on the others.' Inuyasha stood up and quietly went back to Miroku and Sango.

**K**agome smiled up at Sesshomaru. "I'm surprised you still have it. Frankly, you don't seem like the sentimental type of person. Sesshomaru gazed down at her. "I'm not." Kagome blinked in curiosity and confusion. "Then… why…?" Suddenly, Rin's voice rang out.

"Kagome-sama, Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama! The stars are falling!" Kagome looked up and gave a small grin at the beautiful sight before her. Rin sat down and watched, and Sesshomaru stood next to Kagome.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Sesshomaru only grunted. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'It must run in the family.' The meteor shower only lasted for a few minutes, but it was gorgeous.

"It's so poetic. It's almost like the stars are crying." Kagome looked up at the sky wistfully and Sesshomaru looked over at her with interest. She looked beautiful, with the moonlight and the sky.

"Actually Kagome-sama, I think it's more like the stars are smiling." Rin looked over at Kagome and smiled. Kagome returned the grin happily. She snuck a peek at Sesshomaru. "Yeah…smiling…" Sesshomaru noticed this look at smirked at her. Kagome blushed and turned away rapidly.

**M**orning came and Kagome awakened. Apparently, she had fallen asleep on the top of the hill. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were gone. However, they had left something behind. Kagome looked and saw that Sesshomaru had left behind his feather boa.

"So it is a boa… I had always thought it was his tail. This is probably why I wasn't cold when I woke up." Kagome rubbed it gently and was shocked at the smooth texture. "It's so beautiful…" Kagome knew she couldn't just leave it behind, so she picked it up and walked back to the group. While she walked, she thought of an excuse as to why she would have one of Sesshomaru's prized possessions.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, you're back!" Miroku looked up excitedly from his position against the tree. He was sitting up when he noticed the boa. "Ah, Kagome-sama! That's!" Sango and Inuyasha looked at her and Kagome felt nervous.

"Well, Sesshomaru came last night and I shot an arrow at him and this fell and got attached to a tree. I thought it would be a waste to just let this rot away into nothing. It's so beautiful." The group thought her answer was quite strange, but they didn't question her. After a few minutes of waking up and moving things, the group was moving again. Miroku led and Inuyasha hung back so he could talk to Kagome.

"So Kagome, was that all that happened? Did Sesshomaru just leave that easily?" Kagome looked at him, twirling her fingers nervously. "Yes. I guess he didn't feel like fighting." Inuyasha looked at her with a neutral expression and turned away. "All right…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed. 'I'm sorry Inuyasha…'

**The End**

**A/N: **OK. THE END. NO MORE. Well, maybe I'll write some more Sesshomaru/Kagome stuff. XD Hope you liked this as much as 'The Baby Pink Flower'!


End file.
